


T-Shirt Weather

by heliotropic



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heliotropic/pseuds/heliotropic
Summary: Donna accidentally wears a Yale Law shirt to work one day.
Relationships: Amy Gardner/Donna Moss
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	T-Shirt Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation on twitter about sharing clothes. All mistakes are my own. Title from the song by Circa Waves.

Donna slides into her desk chair with a sigh, dropping her bag on her desk. It’s another Sunday morning interrupted by an urgent, last minute meeting on Josh’s schedule, and she’s been summoned to the White House to make sure everything goes smoothly.

She’s been promised that they’ll be done by lunchtime, so she only threw on jeans and a t-shirt before rushing in. No one else is going to be in the West Wing anyway, it’s a beautiful spring day in the District, and Donna is fully ready to get back in bed when this is all over.

She boots up her computer and begins to shuffle through the piles of memos and various folders on her desk, using the time before Josh gets in to get organized and settled.

“Morning, sunshine!”

Donna looks up with a smile at the sound of CJ’s voice. “Hey CJ! What are you doing here today?”

“Oh nothing serious, I just wanted to make sure we have some press statements ready for later this week. What are you doing here? Josh has you working on Sundays again?”

“Just for a little bit. He’ll be in for a meeting and then we’ll be out of here… barring anything crazy happening.” She rolls her eyes.

“Got it. Well I’m about to head down to the mess to grab some coffee, wanna come with?” CJ nods her head, gesturing in the general direction of the mess.

“Oh God yes. Let’s go now, I’ve got a few minutes before Josh gets here.” Donna stands up and CJ’s eyes immediately dart down to her shirt.

“Yale Law, huh?” CJ smirks knowingly. Donna forces herself to keep walking as she tries to suppress a blush. In the rush to get out the door this morning, she just threw on whatever was closest. Apparently, it was a Yale Law t-shirt.

They walk in relative silence to the mess, with CJ occasionally commenting on things that she’s reminded of as they pass through the halls of the White House.

When they finally arrive, CJ makes straight for the coffee pot while Donna examines the selection of tea bags, debating what level of caffeine will be necessary for an abbreviated work day. She chews at her lip, wondering if she should just keep quiet. CJ had been unusually willing to let it slide, but it felt wrong to let it stand.

“Hey CJ?” Donna grabs a tea bag and makes her way over to CJ and the hot water. 

“Yes, Donna?” CJ is still looking down, engrossed in the process of tearing open packets of sugar and creamer.

“My… shirt? It’s not what you think.” 

CJ looks up at this, a half smile appearing on her face. “Even if it were… whatever it is... you know I’ll support you right? We’ll figure something out.”

Donna smiles back, careful to make sure it doesn’t begin to take on the appearance of a grimace. Is the reality worse than whatever CJ is thinking? But she’s not quite ready to make that clarification, so she finishes preparing her tea, and waits for CJ to grab her coffee so they can head back to the bullpen.

*******************

When Donna and CJ get back upstairs, Josh’s office door is open and the light is on. 

“Josh!” Donna calls out as she approaches his office, leaning against the doorframe. “Your meeting about the thing is at 10 in OEOB. I’ve got some files on my desk for you, and I really need you to keep it together because, can I tell you something? This is not how I wanted to be spending my Sunday.”

Josh is sprawled back in his office chair, staring at the ceiling and looking as if he might deflate and slink to the ground at any moment. “Believe me when I say this isn’t what I wanted to be doing either. But we’re trying to govern here, Donna, and we’ll do whatever it takes.”

Donna nods, not taking her eyes off of him. Suddenly, she remembers what she’s wearing and tries to fold her arms against her chest to conceal the logo that, while worn, is still quite clearly legible. At the last minute she remembers the hot tea in her hand will make that impossible, and awkwardly uses her free hand to grasp at her opposite elbow, making an attempt to look casual.

Unfortunately, Josh chooses that exact moment to refocus his gaze on her. “Hey! Did you steal my shirt when I wasn’t looking?”

Donna quickly deflects by rolling her eyes. “You aren’t the only person who went to Yale for law school, Josh. Did that ever occur to you?”

Josh sits fully upright now, leaning forward and grinning at her. “Just tell me he’s not a Republican. I don’t know if I can stand the pain of knowing my alma mater is producing such insufferable, ignorant, ignominious..”

“Josh.” Donna interrupts him with a stare. “Did you eat a thesaurus for breakfast? Hold on, and I’ll bring you your memos. You’ve only got a little bit of time to prepare before you’ll need to head over. You walk fast but not _that_ fast.”

“Alright. But please tell me you didn’t use pink highlighter again. I got so much grief about that last time, plus it hurts my eyes...” Josh trails off as Donna has already turned around to head back to her desk. By the time she returns to drop the files off, Josh is fully engrossed in planning for his meeting and gives no more mention of her shirt.

*******************

Later that evening, Donna unlocks her door with a sigh. Of course nothing can be done on time in the White House, even on a Sunday. She’s tired and starving, but she’s grateful to finally be home.

As she opens the door she hears the sound of claws scrambling for purchase on hardwood and looks down as a floppy eared dog runs up to her.

“Henry! What are you doing here?” Donna drops down to her knees to give him a scratch, laughing as she tries to move her head out of range of his slobbering tongue. 

“Hey, don’t I get a kiss too?” Donna grins and stands to kiss the other unexpected visitor in her apartment, leaning into her until they’re backed up against the nearest wall.

Amy pulls away to look at Donna. “When you didn’t come back to my place for lunch I figured you got tied up. But I had some stuff for chili in the fridge so I decided to come over here and surprise you. Hope that’s ok.”

Donna kisses her again. “You know you can come over whenever you want. That’s why I gave you a key, remember? I missed you today.” 

“Me too. Come on, let’s eat. I’ve been by myself all day and I’m going to need you to make it up to me. Henry isn’t exactly the greatest conversation partner.”

Donna laughs as Amy heads back into the kitchen. Finally kicking off her shoes, she follows her to the counter where they eat most of their meals together.

“Hey, isn’t that my shirt? I’m going to have to start stealing some back or I won’t have anything left to wear.”

Donna smiles again, dropping her head to kiss the side of Amy’s neck as they get ready to eat. “Yes. It is.”

  
  



End file.
